


Keeping the Ghosts At Bay

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, GFY, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It made her feel alive, the pain, and she knew it did the same for Ianto, whispered confessions made when they were supposed to be sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the Ghosts At Bay

Tosh's fingers curled tightly in Ianto's hair, her lips pressing harsh and desperate against his in the darkness of the unlit conference room. Here, they never saw the scars they both bore from near misses with the soldiers and the metal monsters that hovered over the streets outside. Clung to each other with the same tenacity they clung to life, and their resistance to the alien monster that controlled so much of the world around them.

She nipped at his lower lip, working at the buttons on his shirt with a speed born of practice, leaning in to bite at his collarbone, a smile curling her lips at his sharp hiss. He tugged at the zipper of her dress, pulling it down, the fabric falling away when she pulled back for a moment, shoving it off her arms impatiently.

The edge of the table dug into her thighs as he pushed her back against it, his hands sliding up her sides, cupping her breasts in palms roughened from scrapes with pavement and brick when scrambling for cover where their enemies couldn't find them. Blunt fingers plucked at her nipples, making her moan and scrape ragged nails over his skin in return.

It made her feel alive, the pain, and she knew it did the same for Ianto, whispered confessions made when they were supposed to be sleeping. Tosh slid her hands up again, pulling Ianto's lips to hers again, hungry and demanding. Smiling into the kiss when he reached down to undo the fastenings on her jeans and on his trousers.

He lifted her onto the edge of the table before sliding into her with one sure thrust, hands warm around her hips, fingers digging in. She'd have bruises in the morning there, not that there was anyone to care who wasn't here right now. Bruises that might not even have time to fade before she made a fatal mistake.

Wrapping her legs around Ianto's hips, Tosh moved with him, pressing as close as she could, nails digging into his shoulders. He'd have bloody half-moons, and she'd clean them out with antiseptic, make them sting and burn again, and hope they both survived long enough for the marks to fade. Lived long enough to layer new ones over the memories of older ones again.

Her orgasm was fast and hard, nothing more than a strangled, sharp gasp coming from her. He buried his face in her shoulder, where he could press kisses and his own sharp nips as he lost the rhythm, thrusts erratic as he came. Leaning against her, his hands on the table as breathing slowed and sweat dried on their skin. Not willing to pull away, not yet, no matter how much was waiting for them outside.

No shower, just clothing pulled back on over sticky skin, fingers moving automatically in the dark. Whispers as they made their way back to the main Hub, plans made and discarded as non-viable with only the two of them. A check of the newest program she was working on, a final protection for the Hub when the man masquerading as human eventually found them. Or one of them was killed.

Anything to keep busy, to not think too hard about what was lost - and when they couldn't keep the ghosts at bay any longer, they clung to each other again in the dark, reminding themselves they were still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 16 December 2008 in rounds_of_kink on LiveJournal.


End file.
